


Remember Me

by GameOfOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Arrow, Emotional Baggage, F/F, F/M, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak Angst, POV Felicity Smoak, Plot Twists, Presumed Dead, Protective Oliver, Ray Palmer is a vilain, Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Undead, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameOfOlicity/pseuds/GameOfOlicity
Summary: Felicity Smoak is a 22 year old successful General of the Army in a world made of four continents fighting against each other for power.She sets on a six month mission with the purpose of discovering a fifth unknown continent when her past and most hurtful memories catches up with her.Will she be able to finish her mission without getting her or her team hurt in the process?





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just had this amazing idea about a fic so I started writing and this came out. I hope you like it and if you have anything you’d like to say to me feel free to do so in the comment section.  
> Happy reading!

 

REMEMBER ME

The Mission

 

 

   
“Thea! Where the hell are you now! Don’t you play ninja on me again.” Felicity yelled as she entered the supposedly empty apartment. Thea always made her believe the apartment was empty before jumping on her like a ninja. And Felicity hated that with passion.

Thea and Felicity had been assigned together since they were twelve years old. They hit it off really fast and became inseparable.

They had both been recruited at the same time and were basically taught to fight, lie and fake their own deaths when a child is supposed to still be in middle school. But middle school doesn’t exist here, just a dystopia with the biggest world rulers fighting each other.

There were four big continents fighting each other for the world.

First continent is Eurasia, ruled by Timothy Clarke.

The second one is where Felicity and Thea are, America. Ruled by Christian Walker.

The third one is Australia, ruled by Elizabeth Peterson.

The fourth, Africa. Ruled by Thomas Arkins.

Those four world leaders, including Felicity’s, were people that needed to be killed off for chances at a better world. But unfortunately, each and every person’s brains were formatted to not ask questions and follow the orders. Even if that means killing those you love.

Both Felicity and Thea knew how the latter felt oh so well. They were both twelve back then but killed the boys they loved most nonetheless. That first thing was stupid. Both Thea and Felicity had a crush on two boys they were in camp with. And apparently you needed to have no attachement whatsoever. So they were ordered to put a bulles in each of them. Felicity and Thea had died for days back then but it was nothing to what they did next.

What the girls didn’t know back then is that first, you can only have one child and second, when your child is at the age of twelve you’re useless. That’s how Felicity and Thea had to watch their mothers die in front of them, apparently to see if they had strength. That was stupid if you asked Felicity.

No child on earth can have enough strength to watch his or her mother die.

They had gone through this together, and came out of this mess stronger and with a bond no man can break. Felicity and Thea lived through everything together.

“I’m here!” Thea brought her back to reality as she slowly walked down the stairs, head down.

Felicity walked fast toward her and hugged her. “It’s today isn’t it.” She heard Thea starting crying and it was enough for an answer.

“I just miss my mom so much.” She said her voice pitched.

“I know me too.” Felicity felt her own tears roll down her cheeks at the thought of her mother, the one who had done everything for her, being killed savagely for training purposes.

Felicity pushed Thea back and searched her eyes. When they locked eyes, sadness and sorrow merged.

“Thea Anna Dearden. You are the strongest person I know. I know this day is difficult, because I lost my mom too. But it’s been ten years. I’m not asking you to move on because I know neither of us can do that. But we need to honor them by fighting and living.” Felicity nodded once and Thea did the same. Trying not to sob again.

That night both of them cried themselves to sleep with Ice Cream between their laps and a nice cover covering their cold feet.

 

Felicity woke up to the deafening sound of the city alarm. Signaling every person that lives there that it’s time to wake up and go to their daily activities.

For Thea and Felicity, it’s going to be at the military base. Today Felicity will be assigning a new missing on a foreign country. It’s not their first time outside America and it won’t be their last but each time they had to go undercover Thea and herself always feared they’d never come back.

“Felicity!” Thea yelled from the bathroom across the apartment.

The apartment they were living in wasn’t big or spacious but cost enough for both of them. On one end of the corridor you had two bed rooms, on the middle of the apartment was the kitchen and living room and on the other side of the corridor were the bathroom and a playroom where Felicity mostly spent her time hacking everything she could put her hands on.

“Yes!” Felicity almost ran to the bathroom to find Thea with her back to her and her chip in her hand.

“I think I have a problem.” Thea’s chip had gone out somehow. Probably when she hurt herself in the shower. “I don’t understand, I just scratched my shoulder blade and it fell. Is it that bad?” Thea turned her head to try to read Felicity’s emotions but nothing were to be read on her face.

Chips were part of the worst things about the government. They were followed everywhere and if by mistake their chips were taken off they could be killed for it

“It’s okay Thea, I’ll go get first aid kit and sew your wound and put the chip back in and we’ll go to the medical tower at the base to make sure the chip is to stay where she is.” Felicity walked to the sink and opened the drawers to find the first aid kit.

She sewed Thea’s shoulder blade after putting the chip back in. After Thea was sewed up they sped up and almost ran to the regiment.

 

“There are some advantages in being friends with a general of the Army.” Thea winked as they walked in the medical tower. And Felicity chuckled as she showed her badge to the soldier keeping the room she needed to get in.

Thea was just a Lieutenant General but she was on the way to being a general as well. Felicity had been a general of the Army for three years now and the hike to that position was hard. Men were as macho as they could be and they looked down on Felicity as if she were the dumbest person on the planet. She revenged herself as soon as she sat on her chair in her general office. And she has no shame in saying she took great pleasure in making those men pay.

Felicity looked closely as Dr Michaels sewed Thea’s shoulder blade with the chip safe inside again.

“Thank you for taking time to take care of Lieutenant Dearden.” Felicity used her strict voice, she always did when she was outside the comfiness of her apartment.

“It’s all my pleasure General. If you need anything else feel free to call me again. I’ll be more than glad to help.” Felicity nodded once and motioned for Thea to get up and go.

She dropped Thea at her office, two floors under hers and went straight to her office. She had a meeting with another general at 9am. A reunion with all the generals and lieutenants at noon for their upcoming mission and a training session with Thea and the new recruits all afternoon.

So the day started with her meeting with the infamous Ray Palmer. That general had been and will always be a pain in Felicity’s ass.

He tried getting bonded with her since he set eyes on her when she was 18. She was now 22 and nothing has changed.

The first thing he did when he walked into the room is walk directly to her and shake her hand with a bright smile on his face.

“How are you today Felicity?” Ray asked but she wouldn’t allow it this time.

“It’s General Smoak. And I am fine thank you, please gentlemen follow me to the meeting room on your left.” Felicity led the way and they entered the room in silence. She sat at the end of the table with Ray on her left and his second on her right. The rest took random chairs around the table.

“I have to admit I was a bit surprised to see your name on my agenda this morning but I suppose there’s a reason for you to ask a meeting so early.” Ray started and yes, she had asked for this meeting at last minute for a reason.

“I did. I need your best soldier to come with me for my next mission. I need Sara Lance.” She saw Ray shift uncomfortably in his sit. Something was odd.

“I can’t give you miss Lance, she is unavailable.” Ray shifted again in his seat and Felicity sighed. She hated peoples who didn’t go straight to the point.

“Why?!” She half yelled and Ray jumped. She knew he was scared now, that’s good.

“Her sister died recently and she asked for permission to grieve. I’m no monster, so I agreed and she’s coming back next week.” Ray finally admitted as if that information could destroy him. Felicity didn’t see why but whatever.

“Okay then I’ll take her next week and you have no right to object this time.” Felicity bore holes on Ray’s head and he sunk in his chair.

“You can’t say that.” Ray, this time, sounded threatening and made himself as tall as possible on his chair.

“Oh yes I can. And if you just so as object on whatever I say I’ll make sure everyone knows. And you know what happens then.”

Ray nodded and swallowed nothing. This man was pathetic. Felicity spent overall two hours discussing about the new mission and the President’s, as they like to call him, needs for said mission. She had to take a group of maximum five people, including her. To a new continent. She could do that, this afternoon’s training will help her choose two new recruits for her mission.

After two hours of torture, the meeting finally ended.

Felicity got up from her seat and shook hand with everyone but Ray and headed out toward her private bathroom.

When she was locked inside she sat on the toilet seat and tried containing the rising anxiety attack. She had done her breathing exercises when she heard a small but firm knock on the door.

Only one person she knew knocked once on doors. Thea.

“What’s up Thea.” Felicity stood up and unlocked the door to let her friend in.

Thea stared at her for a moment, she knew Felicity better than anyone else. So she must know that somethings wrong but just a name will suffice.

“Palmer.” Thea nodded in understanding and they exited the bathroom. “I have a certain Sara Lance who came to me and said she needed to see you. Urgently.”

“Sara Lance?” Thats the girl whose sister died recently. What could she possibly be doing in her regiment and not Hall’s?

Yeah, Ray isn’t a General of the Army. Her just a regular general. Michael Hall is his superior. Honestly, if Felicity has to choose she’ll choose Hall with her eyes closed.

But that was not the point, Miss Lance was here and wanted to see Felicity. And since she was in the mood and had time before her next reunion she could do that.

She sent Thea to get Sara and a few moments later Thea entered the office with a blonde woman with eyes so deep blue one could get lost eternally in them.

“Hi General, I’m Sara Lance, Lieutenant General under Michael Hall’s army.” Felicity nodded and Sara and Thea sat on both seats across Felicity’s desk.

“Miss Lance, how can I help you today?” Felicity started and leaned back in her chair.

“I am asking your permission to join your regiment.” Sara sounded serious and that was what bothered Felicity.

“Aren’t you supposed to be under Michael Hall’s commands?” The blonde nodded but Felicity knew there was a but coming.

“I was. But I ran away after what happened with my sister, Sir.”

“Explain to me.” Sara looked at Thea and then back at Felicity.

“Lieutenant Dearden is a dear friend of mine and this office has no camera you can speak freely.” Felicity assured her.

“My twin sister, Laurel. She was killed by Ray Palmer.” Felicity raised a brow and Sara continued “I know it sounds unbelievable but I saw it. Ray summoned her in his office and he asked her to have ses with him. And she said no so they started fighting and he threw her on his desk and she hit her head violently. And she died instantly. Just because she wouldn’t have sex with that scumbag. After that of course he still used her.” Sara finished her story and Felicity had goosebumps everywhere.

She cleared her throat and straightened her back, quickly glancing at Thea who was livid. Of course Ray would do that.

“I didn’t know he was into necrophilia now.” Thea whispered and Sara looked at her in horror.

“What the hell?!” Sara whispered yelled.

“Ray Palmer, general under Michael Hall are we correct?” Thea started. Sara nodded.

“We were in the same camp as him from 12 to 18. He tried to do the same thing he did to your sister on both of us. But we beat him so now he’s afraid of us.” Sara’s jaw dropped and the sadness in her eyes turned into pure anger.

“Isn’t he bonded though? I thought he had been bonded with some girl already.” Thea groaned. This man had no limits.

“Yes he is, I think I’ve met her once during a gala, her name is Anna I think.” Felicity added.

“Anyway, I thought he had been stopped by now. I hope he’s going to get caught and soon. He shouldn’t even be serving.” Thea crossed her arms in annoyance.

“How many girls have been abused?” Sara whispered

Felicity shook her head, “I have no idea. But he must’ve had a fair amount of poor girls under his claws.”

“I can’t work with him. He falsified her file saying she was raped by some poor guy who, by the way, endured something worse than death. And he just said he was sorry and I should take a permission to grieve. I just wanted to strangle him.” Sara was now shaking with anger. Felicity took pity on her and got up.

Sara stood up as well “I will be honored to have you in my troops. You seem like a valuable asset and I wouldn’t want to lose you to Ray Palmer.” Sara took the hand Felicity offered her and shook it.

“So, What grade am I going to be?” Felicity thought about it for a while and found a solution.

“You’re going to be my second for now. Because I have a meeting in fifteen minutes and I have no time to do the changes myself so for now you’ll stay in this position and then Thea will take your place as a second, officially and you’ll because my first Lieutenant General. Replacing Thea’s current position.” Sara nodded with a smile slowly growing on her face while Thea was sporting a smirk of her own.

“That’s perfect General. I can’t wait to be your second.” Thea walked out of the room with Sara and Felicity and they headed to the conference room across the floor.

They arrived at the conference room right on time with Sara on her left and Thea on her right as they sat at the end of the long table. Felicity motioned for the generals to sit and started the meeting.

Two hours later Felicity was tired and decided to finish this meeting.

“It’s very simple gentlemen, I’m going to this new continent. With four maximum of my best troops and I’m taking my new second General Dearden and my new Lieutenant General Lance. We’ll be leaving in two days will probably come back in approximatively six weeks. General Al Guhl will be in charge while I’m gone.” Nyssa nodded form the other side of the room, “and I’ll be informing you by e-mail if I forgot anything. Good day everyone.” Felicity got up and walked out of the room followed closely by Thea and Sara.

She spent an hour at the administration to change both Sara and Thea’s titles and when it was done they were given proper badges.

They headed to the training area outside the administration building and everyone stopped and stood still when she arrived.

“Hello everyone, please meet your new Lieutenant General, Miss Lance and your new General of the Army second, Miss Dearden. I am here to take one or two of you for my next mission.”

All the officers nodded and Felicity saw they were listening carefully. A mission was always good to take since it allowed you to leave this hellish country.

“I want someone with great abilities. I need someone who knows how to fight and knows how to fool the enemy. And I already know who I’m choosing for this mission. I want Colonel Ava Sharpe and Caporal Caitlin Snow to come with me right now.”

Two girls from the back started walking toward her and saluted her when they arrived in front of her. Felicity led them to her office, still with Sara and Thea with her.

She explained the mission to then and told them they had two days to pack for approximatively six months or more. She presented Thea and Sara as their new team members and escorted them out when it was done.

 

It was almost 6pm when Felicity and Thea stepped outside the regiment. Today was like every other day except for Sara being there now. The three of them walked together to their block when they realized Sara was in the building right across the street where their building was.

They said goodbye and walked to their apartment.

The first thing she did when she stepped foot in her apartment, Felicity took her uniform off of her and took a bath while Thea was preparing their dinner.

Felicity started relaxing, searching for any positive things that happened today. The sky was blue, the sun was shining above their heads, Sara is the new asset Felicity recruited and boy she saw the girl fight, she had some mad skills. Thea finally become her Second. And she missed her mother. Thankful that yesterday was Sunday so that her and Thea could cry without being disturbed.

Donna and Moira has always done everything they could to protect them but the system got the best of them and the were killed anyway. Their husbands were like every husbands: they were there to conceive and then they weren’t there anymore. Felicity didn’t really care, she knew hers and Thea’s father were killed on a mission in Eurasia when they were 7.

No, Felicity only missed her mom. And the young boy she had to kill. He was the only one who truly understood her. And now she just had Thea. And she had to be bonded before her thirties. Screw the bonding.

She got out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen where Thea were to see she had set the table on the kitchen’s bar and finished cooking.

“I was waiting for you.” She smiled at her, “How was that bath?”

“Sooo good. There should be national days for baths.” Felicity and Thea chuckled at the absurdity of that statement.

They ate while watching some TV show Felicity didn’t know and ended up watching Lord of the Rings.

 

  
The next two days went by in a heartbeat and Felicity and Thea were finishing preparing their suitcases when there was a knock on their door.

Felicity hears Thea rush to open and instantly heard Sara’s voice echo in her living room. She stopped preparing her suitcase and went to say hi.

Sara was really nice and had spent her days with Thea and Felicity talking about the upcoming mission they were starting today and decided the three of them would go together at the airport.

“Are you ready girls? The airplane goes off in exactly four hours and we need to be at least two hours early and it’s a thirty minutes drive plus the traffic which is fifteen minutes added to that. So we have to leave in about thirty minutes.” Sara finished her babble with a cute smile.

“I’m done but Felicity always double checks so you’ll have to wait just a little.” Thea turned to Felicity, “Are you double checking or just finishing packing?”

“I was finishing packing when Sara knocked but I’ll get back at it now. Sara if you want anything just ask Thea and she’ll help you.” Felicity rushed back to her room and hurried in finishing packing her huge suitcase and double checked as Thea had predicted she would.

Felicity entered the living room twenty minutes later with her suitcase rolling beside her.

“I did well double checking, I forgot my solar charger. Can’t live without it. Especially when we’re going overseas.” Sara and Thea laughed and went to take their own suitcases.

“What?”

“I think you’re the only person I know who has a solar charger, Felicity.” Sara still chuckled as they headed out of their apartment and to the car in the garage.

An hour later they finally set foot in the damned airport and found Sharpe and Snow waiting for them. Their uniform was thankfully casual. Sweatpants and sweatshirts. Nothing is better than that to travel.

They were all in the jet, Felicity and Thea side by side, rocking their sweatshirt and sweatpants looks. Sara in front of them and Caitlin and Ava a face to face to Felicity’s right.

She hears them whisper about how to call her outside the regiment and she found it cute because they sounded genuinely concerned about that small problem of theirs.

Felicity turned her head forward both women.  
“You can call me Felicity.” She startled them, and they smiled awkwardly then nodded. “The only time you’ll keep calling me General is when we’re outside camp.”

She settled back in her seat and closed her eyes before she added one more thing, “and stop acting like you have a broom stick stuck in your butt.” She heard Thea and Sara try to muffle their laughs but fails miserably as their laughs invaded her ears mere seconds later.

Felicity found herself laughing too. “Alright please I need to sleep. We have about eight to ten hours of flight and if I don’t get enough sleep I’m grumpy.”

“That’s true. Last time I kept her from sleeping she looked like a killer the day after.” Felicity heard Thea talking before dozing off to Neverland.

Her last thought before sleeping being what could possibly wait for them when they arrive to the unknown continent.


	2. Huriya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and her team arrive on the unknown continent and discover where they’re going to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t have time to re read this, I’m sorry if there are mistakes.  
> Happy reading and don’t worry Say something I’m Giving Up On You will be updated later next week.

Chapter 2 - Huriya

  


  
About eight hours later, Felicity and her team arrived on the unknown land and were greeted by a small group of three men waiting for them.

Felicity walked toward them first and was followed by Thea, Sara, Caitlin and Ava.

“Hi, Smoak, General of the American Army, west side.” She presented herself and held out a hand that the tall blue eyes man took to shake with his.

“Hi, Queen. General of the Free Men. Welcome to Huriya.” He looked at Felicity’s team and raised a brow, waiting for the presentations to be made.

“This is my second, General Dearden.” She pointes thea, then the others.  
“This is my team, Lieutenant General Lance. Colonel Sharpe and Caporal Snow.”

Mr Queen nodded and presented his crew, “this is Mr Harper, and Mr Allen, both troop. And you have yet to meet my second, Mr Diggle.” Felicity thought she saw a smile but as soon as she saw it it disappeared.

General Queen took them to the camp and they arrived approximatively thirty minutes later: the camp wasn’t vast or high tech but it was good enough to stay protected.

Another ten minutes before they arrived at some building that Felicity soon discovered was their headquarters, where hey slept and did all of the big operations.

After walking through multiple doors and corridors they entered a main room and there she met a tall black skinned man about 6.5” and his arms twice as big as Queen’s.

“Hi,” he held his hand out for her and she took it. “I’m Mr Diggle. But you can call me dig within these walls.” He smiled at her and she was thankful the man seemed nice because she might have been trained to have no fear but in no world would she not be scared of him if he was a vilain.

“Stop scaring the girls Dig!” Queen called out and dig chuckled.

“Hey,” Felicity turned around to see a brunette guy with piercing blue eyes standing awkwardly, probably trying to tell them something but not daring. Were they that intimidating?

“I’ll take you to your rooms.” The other troop guy said.

They walked up the stairs on the first floor and were met with two corridors on both sides and five doors on each side.

The brunette Abercrombie showed them the left side and told them it’ll be their rooms and common bathroom for the stay.

The four girls looked at him with death stares when he mentioned the common bathrooms and he went away, practically running.

“Well, I’ll take the first door, I don’t care if you fight for a room, you handle yourselves girls.” Felicity said as she entered the first room on the right.

It wasn’t luxury neither was it awful and Felicity dropped her bag on the double sized bed and unpacked her clothes to put them in the old armory at the foot of the bed.

When she was done she installed her computers on the desk that was on the bed’s right and started logging in when there was a knock on the door.

She lifted her head up in time to see General Queen enter the room and salute her with a bow of his head. She stood up and walked closer.

Every time she looked into those blue eyes of his she had a strange feeling of deja vu. She shrugged it off and the ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

“I know my men didn’t give you a tour of the camp so I was thinking, since you’re a General you should know everything important there is to know about this base.” She saw his eyes shinning with hope and something else she couldn’t quite point out.

She nodded and was about to take her coat when he took her by the arm.  
“It’s too hot outside you’ll never need this coat General.” She dropped her coat and they headed out.

“So,” she started when they headed out without really going anywhere in particular. “Have you always been there before?” She looked up to see his blue eyes stare down at her and probably wonder why she was asking this question.

He shrugged and sighed, “no, I had to fake my own death as well as my friend’s to come here. Then Dig rescued us and trained us and promoted me General.”

She nodded and they walked silently in the woods at the back of the building until she realized Queen was taking her somewhere but her gut didn’t tell her to run. Another weird thing.

“Where are you taking me?” She asked just above a whisper.

“I’m taking you to the first place you need to go in case of emergency. It’s my hideaway. It’s my secret lair.” He took her hand in his and accelerated a bit and stopped in front of a giant waterfall and a small lake.

“What’s this?” She knew what it was but she didn’t know why this place was so special since anyone who went up here could see them.

He didn’t speak and took her to the waterfall. She was about to protest when he slid behind a rock to a secret tunnel that brought them directly behind the waterfall and another mini lake was there, much more smaller but still.

“This place is hidden from the world. It’s safe and has clear water as you can see so at least when or if you have to hide here you’ll never run out of water.” He showed her around, the guns and weapons he hid behind several rocks and food too.

“Okay it’s good to know.” She nodded slowly and followed him when he headed out.

They went back to the base and he showed her the training room, the stadium where they do gun shots trainings and all kinds of outdoors trainings. The cafeteria and the cars they could use to go to the nearest village to buy food and water.

When they were done they went back inside because the sun was to high and they were slowly dehydrating.

When they entered the main room, Thea, Harper, Sara, Ava, Caitlin and Allen were all chatting around a coffee while diggle was watching over them. Like some kind of mediator.

She joined them and sat next to Thea, who was clearly being courted by Harper and oblivious to everyone but him.

Queen sat next to her and whispered in her ear, “I won’t allow hearing any bed sounds against any wall of this base.” She turned around slowly and raised a brow.

“You can’t stop them from doing their thing.” She whispered back, not wanting anyone but him to hear her.

“Well yes I can, I’m a professional cock block.” He smirked and she couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips.

Now of course that had to draw Thea’s attention. The young girl turned around and stared wide eyed at Felicity.

“Did I hear you laugh?” She turned around to look at the other girls who all slowly nodded, and diggle at the back was trying really hard not to chuckle.

“Give her some slack.” Sara said, “it’s not like the girl never laughs.” Sara raised a brow at Thea, waiting for the explanation.

“Well actually she hasn’t laughed like that since our twelve years old. So it’s kind of an event.” She turned to look at Queen and smiled, yeah that was rare to see too. The two girls hadn’t really laughed or smiled much around other people since their beloved ones were killed in front of them. They only laughed with them actually but that could never happen again.

“Please keep making her laugh. Whatever you have to do, I’ll pay you if you want.” Thea pleaded.

“Calm down here Queen’s not the kind of guy you can buy out.” Harper chuckled and grabbed Thea’s arm. She turned around once more and was face to face with Roy again while Felicity was still leaning a bit back to be close to Queen.

“I won’t allow them near each other at night. If I do we all won’t sleep. Walls are really thin in this old building.” Queen has a point this time, Felicity needed her 8hours of sleep and Thea knew it so she decided to clear things before it got out of hand.

“Hey,” she tapped Thea’s shoulder and the girl turned around again, “I’ve been told walls around here are really thin and you know how I need my eight hours of sleep on a daily basis so I know you’ll make sure that I have them. Right?” Felicity raised a brow and Thea nodded slowly, understanding that if she had to have fun it won’t be at night or not wishing these walls.

“Fine, I’ll make sure you don’t hear a thing.” She smirked and went back to chatting with Harper.

Felicity shook her head disapprovingly and heard Queen chuckle behind her. She turned around and raised a brow for the billionth time today.

“What?”

“You need your eight hours? Really?” He raised a brown himself and let out another chuckle.

“Well yeah, try and not let me sleep and you’ll see.” She huffed.

“Is that a challenge, Smoak?” Oliver’s face was back to being serious but with a hint of tease in his eyes and she had to bite her lower lip to suppress the weird sound that was about to come out of it.

She thought about it for some time but her mouth was faster than her, “yes.” She blurted. Almost regretted it but it was worth the smirk on his face.

“Well then, you won’t sleep tonight.” He whispered in her ear and got up and excited the room just nodding toward diggle, who looked back and forth between her and him until he wasn’t there anymore.

Felicity knew she was flushed by now but tried to avoid eye contact with anyone and exited the room as well. Leaving Thea flirting with danger and Caitlin and Allen getting closer.

She almost ran to her room and locked herself inside it. She felt the rush of a panic attack overwhelm her so she started her breathing exercises.

In through your nose.

Out through your mouth.

Again, and again, and again.

When she was somewhat calm again she got up and took her towel and shower gel as well as shampoo and went to the common bathroom to wash herself before all the other girls came in.

She discovered, happily if she must say, that the common bathroom wasn’t so common. Every showers were separated and in an individual room where you had a sink, a mirror and a chair where you could put your clothes on.

The room also had a window and had no tiny space at the bottom of the door where other people could hear you. No this was common bathroom 2.0. And Felicity was totally fine with it.

When she was done showering and cleaning her bedroom it was already time to eat so she went down in the common room in her Star Wars PJs. Of course everyone stared at her and Thea tried and thankfully succeeded in not letting out a chuckle.

She never thought about the fact that seeing your General in a Star Wars PJs was kind of disturbing but she really didn’t care. She had nowhere to be.

She walked to her seat around the table because yeah, everyone had a specific place around this table. Queen explained her it was for Roy and Barry who basically always fought over which one had which seat around the table.

They all ate calmly while chatting about what the mission was and Felicity looked at Queen who nodded and allowed her to talk about the mission.

She put her fork and knife down and crossed her arms on the table.  
“Is anybody in this room a patriotic?” She asked seriously, mostly looking at Sara, Ava and Caitlin. She knew Thea wasn’t and she talked to Queen and he assured her his troops weren’t patriotic either.

She saw Sara, then Ava and finally Caitlin shake their heads no and she sighed in relief.

“Since I’m a General of the Army I have chosen to come here and help the Free Men. I have been in touch before I made this an official mission. We’re here to help the Free Men get rid of the US camp that is northern from here.” She paused and waited for her crew to react. When no one really reacted she kept going.  
“So we’re here to help Queen, Diggle, Harper and Allen take down none other than Ray Palmer and his crew.”

She didn’t have to lift her head to know that Sara had tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

“What?” Ava and Caitlin both said at the same time and when Felicity lifted her head she saw Thea slowly shake her head.

“How did you manage to do such a huge thing without talking to me about it and while sending letters to them?” Thea’s voice was pitched and worried.

Felicity swallowed and tried to explain it the easy way, “I didn’t want anyone to know or risk Ray knowing so I didn’t tell anyone, not even you. And I’m sorry I know I should have but I didn’t want to put our plan in jeopardy.”

“We’re here to beat Ray’s ass?” Felicity saw Sara trying to hide a vicious smirk but she definitely failed.

“Yes we are.”

“Oh that’s amazing. I can finally make him pay for my sister without having the system behind my back.” Sara said angrily and put a fist in the air.

“I wish I could kill the guy that had my mom and my guy killed.” Thea added, sadness clear in her voice.

“Actually you can. The person that ordered our moms and whatever you want to call the guys that we were with was Ray’s father. Edward Palmer. I guess killing people runs in their blood.” Felicity sighed and the crew knew the conversation was over for now so they finished their meals and Queen and Felicity made sure Roy and Thea slept in separate bedrooms.

She was about to get into her room when Queen pokes her shoulder blade. She turns around to see him smirking.

“What?”

“I told you you wouldn’t sleep tonight, or at least less than eight hours. I need some sleep too.” They both chuckled and he held out his hand for her to take, which she did.

“Where are you taking me this time?”

“You’ll see.”

“No.” She stopped on her tracks and he did the same looking at her quizzically.  
“I want you to tell me where we’re going. I barely know you. And I don’t trust you.” She stated, her eyes staring right at him.

He sighed and let go of her hand.  
“I’m taking you to the top of that,” he turned around and pointed the small top of a hill behind him.

She nodded and they started walking again. She realized she was still in her PJs when they were half up that hill and thanked the darkness around her for preventing him from seeing her blush. They walked for about thirty minutes before they finally arrived at the top and she saw a small bench made of random wood pieces Queen must’ve doing in the woods. He walked to the bench and motioned for her to sit next to him.

When she was sitting next to him she understood why he wanted to take her here, the view was breathtaking. The sun had set already but you could see all the small lights from the villages surrounding the base and the trees, very much Africa like. It was a sight to behold.

“Thank you.” She turned her head to look him in the eyes and smiled shyly, “For taking me here. It’s a beautiful sigh I didn’t know there was such a place around here.”

“Well, most people think everything’s been razed but it’s not the case. Most of the villages around are full of treasures and brilliant and genuine people.” She saw the ghost of a smile on his lips and wondered why it was such a sad smile.

“What happened to you?” The question came out from her lips before she even realized.

“I don’t really remember like, everything but most of it. I was born on the West side of the US. I grew up with my dad telling me America was the biggest most powerful continent in the world and the one you could trust the most. When I was around ten years old, I was recruited by the army. Most like every other child my age back then. So we were in these groups made of three boys and girls and we spent our times learning how to fight and then on all our twelfth birthdays we were separated and I saw my father die. They told me he had done his job and we don’t need him anymore because I was there. And then they told me I would have to take my own death for our country to become a killing machine. I learned the latter later after they brought me back from the dead. I’ve been serving America for years when I was sent here and after I saw all the damage that had already been done I snapped and faked my own death and created this camp with Diggle and Harper.”

Felicity didn’t know what to say and had her breath caught in her throat. His man had been through so much in his life and he wasn’t even thirty years old. Just because of the fucking system his life had been destroyed, just like hers.

He must’ve sensed her unease because he gave her a comforting smile and a nod.

“What about you?” His question was predictable but it still sent a rush of stress in Felicity.

She swallowed and looked down at her feet.  
“It’s pretty much the same, I’ve been enrolled at the age of ten, then I’ve been trained for two years and on my twelfth birthday they decided to kill my mom so that I had no weakness and after that they asked me to kill the boy I was training with to finish my training. I loved that boy so much I cried for weeks and I still don’t understand why they mad eme do it. After that I was just in the troops but I escalated pretty quickly at the age of fifteen I started getting higher in the ranks and finished General of the Army with Dearden by my side as my second. And that Ray Palmer is a psychopath. You’ll see it pretty quickly, he tried to rape us both and killed Lance’s sister because she didn’t want to be his sexual slave either. This man will do anything and everything just to get what he wants.” Apart from her story that had him stare at her with pity, which she wanted to avoid at all cost but since she did the same it was fair. She spoke about Ray and the mission. And the more she spoke about Ray the more she saw his eyes widen and fear install itself in them.

Queen got up and she did the same, instinctively following him.

“Time to get back to camp.” He said softly and they went down without a word being said between the two of them.

Felicity went directly to sleep and later hat night Queen’s confession haunted her in her subconscious, bringing her back to the worst day of her life.

  
_“Felicity!” Her mother yelled from the other side of the court. When she turned around she saw Donna in tears and debating to be set free but in vain.  
“Baby listen to me, you have to be strong and brave when we’ll be gone.” Her mother looked at Moira, Thea’s mother and looked at Felicity again. “You are the strongest and bravest most dedicated person in this entire world Felicity, you and thea will protect each other, Okay?” Her mom finished just in time before having a black bag put on her head and two men stood in front of them, their hands clearly shaking but they still pulled the trigger._

_She saw her mom and Thea’s fall to the ground, their chest starting to red as soon as the bullet entered it. The two girls started crying uncontrollably when they saw both men being rewarded by a hand shake from General Palmer._

_“Good job, Merlyn, West.” The général turned around and looked at Felicity and Thea with a vicious smile on his face.  
“Kill then both.” For a moment Felicity feared for her and Thea’s lives but she saw the two men falling down the same way her mother did and their heads bleeding._

_The General sent them to their quarters and she ran in Oliver’s arms as soon as she got in and cried all the tears she could cry._

_He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and soothed her with kind words whispered in her ears._

_“Felicity, what happened there? Why are you crying so much?” Oliver’s eyes were filled with worry and pain for her and she knew she had to talk sometime soon. So she did now._

_“They killed my mom.” She said between sobs “and Thea’s. They did it without a second thought.” She started dying again and Oliver held her tighter._

_“I’m so sorry. My dad got killed today too.” He whispered and she held him tighter as well, she didn’t understand why they did this and she’ll probably never understand._

_“I’m so sorry.”_

_“It’s okay.” He whispered and kissed her temple._

_She was about the day something when an officer entered the room and summoned for Felicity and Thea to come and another one took Oliver and Roy apart._

_“Miss Smoak, Miss Dearden. Your test is almost over, the last part of your test is to kill someone. And that someone will be your boy friends over there.” The officer showed behind them and Felicity turned around to her worst nightmare._

_Oliver and Roy had tears in their eyes as well as she and Thea and the officers left them to say their last goodbyes._

_That night Felicity slept with Oliver and they practically haven’t slept._

_“How could they do this to us? What’s the purpose of this?” Felicity said, her head leaning on his chest._

_“I don’t know, I’ve heard it’s to show how strong you are. So that no one and nothing can stop you in doing your job.” Oliver wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and lowered his head.  
“But if I have to die tomorrow, I want to ask you something.”_

_She nodded and looked him in the eyes._

_“I want you to live happily. I want you to have the best life one could ever hope for in a world like this. I want you to succeed because you deserve it and because you’re the smartest person on the face of this earth. I want you to fulfill your dreams and be happy with whomever you’ll be bonded with.” His fingers stroked her cheek and he smiled down at her._

_“But that person won’t be you.” She whispered, tears forming in her sapphire eyes._

_“It’ll be okay, if we won’t be with each other in this life we’ll be in another.” Oliver kissed her temple and they fell asleep a few minutes after, holding each other for dear life._

_Next morning they were forced out of bed at seven o’clock precisely and they got prepared, Oliver and Roy with random clothes and Felicity and Thea with their official clothes._

_The four of them were taken to a room where they could say goodbye and then they would be taken to the execution court._

_“Felicity.” Oliver put both his hands on her cheeks and smiled at her. “I’m going to miss you.”_

_She chuckled, “You’re going to die Oliver, how are you going to miss me?” She fought back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes._

_“Well, I’m going to miss you anyways. And since I’ll be gone I have a wish.” He kept his hands on her cheeks when she nodded._

_“I want you to be my first kiss.” She swallowed and smiled then nodded again._

_“Yes.” She didn’t have time to say anything else when his lips crashed on hers and took her by surprise._

_The kiss was soft but passionate. His hands went down around her waist and he held her tightly. His lips were like pillowy mountains. The kiss ended too soon for her own liking and they were separated._

_Fifteen minutes later, Felicity and Thea were standing next to each other and in front of Oliver and Roy. Their hands were shaking and Felicity tried not to cry but it was getting harder._

_Oliver was just a few feet away from her and she could hear him._

_“Felicity, look at me.” He asked her and she looked up from the riffle sight.  
“It’s going to be fine. It’s going to be okay, you have to do it.” The crack in his voice and the tears rolling down his cheeks betrayed the fake smile he had put on his face._

_She heard Thea and Roy beside her when Oliver stopped talking,  
“It’s okay speedy. You’ll be fine you have Felicity with you.” He tried a smile but the tears that rolled down his cheeks didn’t fools Thea._

_“It won’t be okay!” The young girl yelled and her gun shook in her trembling hands._

_“Felicity,” Oliver whispered but was high enough to be heard.  
“It’s okay.” Oliver nodded once and smiled but her vision was already blurred from the unshed tears when she put the gun back in place on her shoulder and set her eyes behind the rifle sight._

_Her hands were shaking when she aimed for his chest. She loaded her gun and prepared to shoot on command._

_“At my commandement.” General Palmer yelled._

_Oliver smiled and nodded once._

_“Ready!” The General yelled again._

_She saw Oliver mouth move before the words reached her ears.  
“I love you Felicity. Thank you.” We’re his last words,_

_“Shoot!” As soon as the order was given the two girls pulled the trigger and Oliver and Roy fell down in front of them._

_Felicity heard Thea’s and her own voice crack through the silence with a tearing cry. Felicity fell on her knees and started crying abundantly._

“Felicity!” She hears a yell and instantly woke up. It took her a few seconds to take in her surroundings but when she did she saw Thea’s worried eyes on her and Sara behind her.

“You had a nightmare again?” Thea asked her even though she knew the answer, every 5th or April she had the same nightmare. And so did Thea but apparently Felicity was the one who woke her up this year.

“It’s okay Sara you can go back to sleep.” Thea whispered behind her and Sara nodded before exiting the room.

Thea turned her head to look at Felicity, “you kept speaking out loud and the walls are thin, i heard you say Oliver’s name again and again. Felicity I know it hurts.” Thea started crying and Felicity got up and hugged her. They both fell on Felicity’s bed and Thea kept crying.  
“We need to try and move on, they’re not coming back.” Thea whispered.

“I know.” She started, “But it still hurts as hell. I feel like there’s a weight on my lungs that keeps me from breathing correctly every time his azure eyes pop up in my mind. It just tortures me. But I don’t want to forget him Thea.” Felicity tried to laugh but ended up crying with Thea.

“I miss Roy too. That’s why I didn’t want to be bonded with anybody. Because it won’t be him, because it’ll hurt every time he’ll say he loves me I’ll just think about Roy.”

“It’s the same for me. Why do you think I refused every letter of bounding proposals all these years?” Felicity looked down at Thea and the girl shrugged.

“You remember what they told us before they died.” Thea asked. “He told me that we’ll find each other in the other side.” Thea whispered.

“He told me he loved me and that everything would be okay.” Felicity swallowed and felt her tears roll down her cheeks again.

The two women fell asleep with fresh tears on their cheeks and holding each other for dear life. Their last thoughts get before drifting off to wonderland being the eyes of their long lost beloved.


	3. What Hurts Most

Chapter 3

 

What Hurts Most

 

 

An other week went by in a heart beat and Felicity found herself way too soon for her own liking talking about Thea’s sex life with Harper.

“I can tell you for a virgin he’s good at it.” Thea bragged and smirked at Felicity.

“You can’t be serious!” Sara whispered yelled.

“The sound she made yesterday night clearly proves otherwise.” Caitlin chuckled and Thea’s jaw dropped.

“You heard me?!”

“Of course we heard you Thea, you were having a really good time.” Felicity nodded slowly and all the girls laughed and chuckled.

“You know he has a super sexy scar on his abdomen!” Thea lifted her shirt and showed them the right side of her abdomen where, Felicity supposed, was the boy’s scar.

“That’s sexy.” Ava smirked but only looked at Sara. Felicity’s brow raised, did she miss something?

“I guess Thea isn’t the only one having a good time.” She saw Sara’s and Ava’s cheeks redden and their eyes lower.

“Oh I didn’t know!” Caitlin started while pouring herself a cup of dark coffee, “I am getting close to Barry myself.” She winked.

“Barry?” The four other girls said, waiting for more from Caitlin.

“Barry is Queen or Allen?” Felicity asked and Thea leaned closer, impatient to know the answer as well.

“It’s Allen.” Caitlin walked proudly and sat next to Felicity.

“Well, now the only one left for you Fel is Queen!” Thea laughed and Felicity’s cheeks reddened.

“Oh come on speedy you can’t possibly think there’s a boy, or girl, for every each of us here?” Felicity asked but was serious, if they were all becoming couples this was more than fate.

“Oh Felicity don’t tell me you’re not attracted to that sexy muscled man?” Sara leaned down and smiled like a Cheshire Cat next to her.

“I barely know the guy!” She exclaimed.

“But I saw you with him you guys stick like glue when you make eye contact we lose you instantly.” Thea pointed out.

Caitlin and Ava nodded and Sara added, “I’m sure you can have good sex. I mean I know since we weren’t bonded were all virgins here and if Harper is a virgin maybe Queen is too and I wouldn’t mind having my first time with him.”

“Speaking of harper,” Felicity tried to change the subject and it clearly worked, “Do you know his first name?”

Thea shook her head and the girls laughed.

“Must be nice yelling ‘Harper’ instead of his real name.” Felicity laughed.

“I find it kind of sexy to not know.” Thea tried to defend herself but the other girls kept laughing.

They stopped laughing when the four men entered the room but Felicity clearly heard Ava say that there was also Diggle and not just Queen. That thought truly made her want to puke but she tried her best not to show it. She had also tears in her eyes from the laughing she had with her girls just a few moments ago and Queen’s worried look dropped instantly on her.

She smiled and nodded once and saw his entire body relax instantly. He went to take a bowl and some cereals with milk then he walked toward her and sat next to her to eat his own breakfast.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked, his voice low so that no one else hears him.

“Yes I’m okay don’t worry we just laughed a lot before you came in.” Felicity got up and exited the room.

  
After lunch they had a meeting with everyone to know about their next move.

“I don’t know about you but I feel like someone should go undercover and know what they’re up to.” Ava started and Sara nodded.

“Yeah that should be good but who would go? I mean it’s not like they didn’t know half of us.” Harper looked at Queen and Diggle who nodded.

“The base knows us, they know who we are and tried to terminate us a few times already. The only one they never saw was Queen.” Diggle said and everyone looked at Queen.

“I can go but I need someone else to go with me.” He looked at the girls and Thea nodded and patted Felicity’s shoulder.

“This girl here is the best one in an undercover mission.”

“Are you sure you can do this , Smoak?” Diggle asked and she nodded.

“Dearden said it, I’m the best and it’s true. Apart from computers undercover is what I do best.” Felicity assured Diggle and the man nodded.

“Then it’s settled, you’ll infiltrate the base tomorrow and you’ll make sure to give us informations as much as possible.” Diggle got up and exited the room. Everyone followed and the girls all went to shower before they ran out of hot water.

They discovered a day ago that when the boys washed themselves first they used all the hot water and even if it was hot in here washing yourself with icy water isn’t funny.

When Felicity was done she prepared a bag and went out by the back of the base.

  
An hour later she was high up in the forest in Queen’s hideout taking a bath under the waterfall when she heard a noise.

She turned around and saw Queen stare at her but the only thing she could really focus on was his hard chest with no shirt and on display for her only.

She swallowed and tried a smile but failed miserably which made Queen laugh.

“I hope I don’t bother.” She started and he shook his head.

“Don’t worry it’s okay the basin is big enough for both of us.” He dropped his stuff next to Felicity’s and entered the water.

Felicity’s eyes wandered on his chest and she stopped to the big scar on his right breast.

As if he read his mind he answered her silent question. “This is the scar I got when I had to fake my death.” He sighed and she knew there was more to it.

“I’m sorry, it looks like it hurt like hell.” Felicity’s face twisted at the thought of the pain that man must have endured.

“It wasn’t the most painful part.” He started and she saw his eyes water before he put his entire body inside the water to wet himself. When his head was out of the water again he continued,  
“The worst part was I was forced to be killed, or fake killed, by the girl I loved.” Felicity’s jaw clenched and she felt her own tears blur her vision and the next thing she knew she was dying in Queen’s arms.

When she could control herself and stop crying she moved away from Queen’s very muscled chest. Because yes, she noticed while she was crying how hard his abs were.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have-“

“It’s okay you are allowed to cry there’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Queen smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

“It’s.. yeah I’m sorry your story just reminded me of mine. You know we’re we’re in groups and I was with the girl you saw sitting with me in the dining room and we were with two boys, because it was that way. And we both fell in love with the two boys and in the end we had to kill them because that’s how it was. We were chosen out of millions of children to kill them.” Felicity couldn’t finish her story, the pain was too much and she needed some time to breathe.

“Are you going to be okay when we’ll be undercover?” Queen put both his hands on her shoulders.

“Yes I’ll be okay don’t worry.”

“Alright,” he moved away and motioned her to follow him further in the water and closer to the waterfall. “I don’t want you to be sad or not feel okay when we’ll be undercover.” She followed him behind the waterfall and hiked with him to enter the smaller basin.

She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips when she entered the water. It was neither cold not hot. The perfect temperature and she automatically sat right next to Queen.

“It’s better than the larger one isn’t it.” He spread his arms and relaxed beside her.

“It is nice.” She moved and went to the middle of the basin where she was under the water to her shoulders.

Queen reopened his eyes and they landed directly on her he moved and ended up standing dangerously close to her. Their breaths mingled and she swallowed nothing.

“Have you bonded with anybody yet?” She felt his breath fan across her face.

She shook her head no, “I’m only twenty two and I don’t have to bond with anybody.”

“Good.” And before she could react his mouth took hers in hostage and his arms wrapped tightly around her lower back. His fingers grazed her ass cheeks and he lifted her up without breaking their kiss.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms behind his neck and deepened the kiss. They moved in the basin while still kissing and Felicity moaned when he squeezed her ass in his hands. He made sure to keep his hands there and moved forward until Felicity was stuck between the wall and him.

Felicity put her hands through his hair and pulled his hair, making him groan and open his mouth just enough for her to slip her tongue in it.

They kept kissing and nutmeg each other’s lips and Queen lifted his hand to the backside of her bikini bra and pulled the strings and her top dropped in the water. She caught it and threw it away then re wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

He stopped kissing her and she whined at the lack of contact but was soon moaning as he started kissing and licking her pulsing point on her neck. He kept one hand under her bottom and his other went up to her breast.

He took her lips hostage again just when he started playing with her left breast and she moaned in his mouth, her pelvis moving on its own accord and grinding against his groin.

The groan that came out from his mouth gave her shivers down her spine. She kept kiss him as he played with her nipple. She broke the kiss and leaned her head back on the wall, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his fingers against her sensitive nipple.

He moved down and took her other nipple in his mouth, the warm mess of his lips startled her and she had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from moaning.

His tongue and fingers played with her breast and she felt a warm mess spread in her belly and her legs tightened their grip around his waist. He bit her nipple and this time she wouldn’t suppress the moan that escaped her lips.

She leaned down to watch him lick and suck while his hand kept pinching her other nipple. He looked up and smiled devilishly and accelerated his ministrations.

The more he sucked and licked and pinched the faster she felt her orgasm come closer. She put her hand and moaned louder, hearing him chuckle while keeping his ministrations on her breast.

“Please.” She begged and bit her lower lip as he kept torturing her.

He must have taken pity of her because he got faster dropped his hand to her bikini panties. He just grazed over it and the friction plus the act that he was already on her breast for a good teen minutes made her orgasm and see starts behind her eyes lids.

Her breath caught in her throat as he rode her to a longer orgasm. When she went down from her high. She barely noticed Queen lifting her up and getting them both out of the basin to lay down near it.

She instinctively turned and wrapped a leg and arm around him. She sighed and dropped her head on his chest.

“That was cool.” He said and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Cool?” She lifted her head up and their eyes locked.

“Would you use another word?” He leaned down and pecked her lips.

“I would probably use very good or mind blowing depending on what we talk about.” She smirked and didn’t miss the boner on his swimming shorts.

“I’m glad you liked it, to be honest, it’s my first time.” He admitted and his his face with his right forearm.

She chuckled and lifted his arm away from his face.

“It’s my first time with a man too so we’re fine. But how old are you?”

“I’m 22. And I’ve been here for five years by the way.”

She nodded and put her head back on his chest. She reached for her bikini bra and put it back on as well as her shirt.

They stayed quiet for some minutes and then both got up and exited the secret hideout holding hands.

“Do we agree I’m not telling anyone about what happened there?” His eyes were pleading her to say yes so she nodded.

“It was just some good time right?” She really didn’t know what it was, they both had a huge emotional baggage and she didn’t know if either of them were capable of loving someone other than the people they loved when they were younger.

“It can be whatever you want it to be.” He just said and she answered with a soft kiss on his lips.

The let go of their hands as they approached the base and she heard him sigh.

She turned her head and raised a brown in question.

“It’s just weird.” He simply said.

“What is?” She asked.

“We’ve met each other only two weeks ago and I feel really close to you. I don’t know how to explain but I feel very protective of you.” He turned his head to face her and smiled down at her as they kept walking toward the base

“I feel close to you in some way, I mean as close as strangers can be.” They chuckled and and nodded, somehow understanding what he meant since she too had felt the attraction and the need to protect and be close to him as well.

Before entering the base Oliver put Felicity precisely against the wall and she supposed it was the only angle where there were no cameras and took her lips with his. The kiss was simple yet breathtaking. The broke apart and he entered the base first and she followed a few seconds later.

She headed directly to her bedroom to change herself and put her swimming suit on the boarder of the window to dry it.

Later they were all together around the dining table and Thea couldn’t keep her thoughts to herself.

“Where were you all afternoon? I’ve been looking for you but you were nowhere to be found.” She saw her team look at her expectantly.

“I was in the forest behind the base hiking and trying to see if we could see the American base from up there.” She explained, hoping it would be enough.

“And?” Sara asked and Ava and Caitlin raised a brow.

“You can see it but not that good I just sweated and walked two hours for literally nothing.” She shrugged and Thea chuckled.

“Well next time take me with you.” She winked and Felicity nodded.

When dinner was over Queen, Diggle and her stayed around the table to discuss the mission they would start tomorrow.

“So, if the army doesn’t recognize you I suggest you use a fake name. Because if they search you up and find out who you really are it might cause some trouble.” Diggle started and her and Queen nodded.

“They don’t know who I am for sure so my fake name is Timothy Clarke.” Diggle nodded and looked at her again.

“Being bonded at twenty two is normal right?” She nodded. “Okay so you two are bonded and are in the troops of the west side army. Your last names are Clarke and your first name will be Emilia. No discussion, doesn’t matter is you’re a General of the Army your name will be this one.” Felicity nodded again and diggle proceeded.

He took out a map of the American base and showed them where they would enter.  
“Here is the main entry, you’ll come in with the other new recruits, they arrive every two weeks and a new plane lands tomorrow and they will all be entered in base at five o’clock. You’ll infiltrate then and you’ll present yourself when needed.” He showed another building on the map.

“That’s the building we need to infiltrate.” Queen showed the building.

“Is there anything we need to look at specifically ?”

“Yes, you need to know what they plan on doing with these lands.” Queen said and Felicity just nodded.

“Alright Mister Clarke, Mister Diggle.” She got up and nodded once, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” She excited the room and heard Queen say good night as well.

She just had time to walk up to her room and Queen already caught up with her and entered the room right before she closed the door. He pinned her on the wall and kissed her senseless. She had smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

She broke the kiss and smiled up at him.

“You can’t sneak up in my room and expect us to be a secret.” She whispered and pecked his lips.

“I know.” He kissed her again. “But kissing you is just like a drug.” He winked and kissed her one last time before backing away.

“I know the feeling.” She whispered and walked him to the door. He exited her room and turned around to lean on it.

“Good night Smoak.” He smiled.

“Good night Queen.” She winked.

“One day I’ll know your name.” He said as he went away.

“One day maybe.” She answered and went to sleep. Tomorrow will start a long mission.


	4. Mr And Mrs Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry I’m late on updating Say Something I promise I’ll update it ASAP!

__Chapter 4

 

  
Mr and Mrs Clarke

 

  
Felicity and her new husband had made sure to know as much as possible about each other and made up stories about how they met and how they were bonded and when. They even prepared an emergency plan in case Ray Palmer was there and recognized her.

They were now drove by Diggle to the meeting point where they’d have to mingle with the newly bonded troops.

When they were there, approximatively twenty minutes away from their camp if you go by the mountains and about an hour if you pass by regular roads. Diggle turned around and made them repeat the plan once more.

They exited the car and said goodbye to Diggle and felicity asked him to keep an eye on Dearden for her. He nodded and drove away, leaving them alone with their backpacks.

“Now that were finally alone...” Queen started and she just had time to turn around before he put his hands on both sides of her face and kissed her.

“I’m sure we’ll be perfect for that undercover job.” She said between kisses.

Queen nodded and kissed her one more time before taking both their back packs and they started heading toward the group in front of them.

They held each other’s hands as they arrived and presented themselves.

“Hi, I’m Timothy and this is my wife Emilia.” Queen said to the group strangers in front of them.

Felicity bowed and smiled to the others, all bonded as well.

“Hi! Are you new around here? I didn’t see you on the boat.” One came closer and held out his hand for queen to shake.

He shook his hand and nodded. “Yes we were at the very front of the plane that’s why.” He smiles politely and clearly stops to look hungrily at Felicity.

Her fake husband must’ve noticed since he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tight.

“You know, it’s not because we’re bonded to some other chicks that we can’t exchange and share right?” Me Arrogant shrugged and smirked.

Felicity sensed the man beside her stiff with anger and drew patterns on his back to soothe him.

“We don’t share each other. And it is forbidden to share when you’re bonded. It’s in the law jackass.” Felicity said sharply.

“Wow easy there Emilia. I didn’t mean to upset you.” The jackass said “I’m Ricardo Diaz.” He just had time to nod and go back to him wife when the troops were called in the base.

They both walked in with the others and stood quietly where they were told to do so.

A general that was thankfully not Palmer moved forward and called all the bonded people to come forward.

Felicity and her mate moved forward holding hands just like a few other people both sides of them and presented themselves one by one.

They were then taken to special quarters reserved for bonded people and were given a room.

When Felicity finally out her butt on the soft mattress of their bed she sighed and laid back.

“Already tires Emilia?” Queen teased her and jumped on her and started tickling her.

She burst out laughing and tried to wiggle her way out from his grip but he was just too strong so she tried to tickle him too and was happy to see it was working.

She kept tickling him and was now on top of him with her hands on his ribs and tickling him mercilessly.

“Okay stop!” He yelled “you won babe please!” He tried to speak but kept laughing instead. She stopped smirking proudly but was surprised when he got up and quickly stuck her in his arms.

He threw her on the bed and pinned her between him and the mattress. Before he did anything else she lifted her head and their lips met the softest way possible.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and gave him access to her neck.

He kissed her from her jaw to the very end of her shoulder and back then went down just above her breast and stopped there.

She whined at the loss of contact and was rewarded with a devilish grin from him.

“Not now princess.” He kissed her lips one last time and went to unpack their clothes.

She chuckled and went to the shower. After that everything went in a blur.

They got out and had a tour of the massive base and were presented the most important places which are the refectory, the dorms, the armory and the way out of the base for those who are on outside watch.

After that they all went to dinner and talked to a bunch of strangers, avoiding at all cost Diaz and his creepy wife. They went to bed and felicity called Thea before turning all lights off.

“So how is it there? Do you have vegetables? Cause you know here now that you’re not there anymore and Digg is outnumbered we eat like savages.” Thea whines and faked a cry.

“Oh poor baby girl, we have vegetables here and I’m making sure the man standing beside me gets enough of it.” She smirked and Queen sighed.

“I don’t like vegetables!” He spike toward the phone so that Thea could hear him.

“Me neither Queen don’t worry you’re not alone!” Thea yelled and felicity put the phone on speaker.

“You’re on speaker speedy!” Felicity warned her and Thea chuckled.

“I don’t need to be on speaker to tell the world how much I hate vegetables. You know she made me eat every kind of vegetable that exists on the planet?!”

“Really? Oh god who did I marry.” Queen sighed again, putting a hand dramatically over his face and shaking his head.

Felicity and Thea laughed like teenagers until Queen told them to lower the volume because they were supposed to be sleeping already.

“Alright speedy he’s right I’m calling you tomorrow same time?”

“Sure! Bye bye Emilia.” Thea hung up and Felicity put the phone on her side table setting the alarm for six thirty in the morning and went under the covers. Hugging Queen with a leg on his waist and one arm under his head and hers on his chest.

  
When the alarm rang Felicity was startled and stereotypically fell out of bed trying to turn it off and Queen looked down and laughed at her like he had never before.

“Please do that every day.” He said when he was done laughing and helped her back in bed. “This is by far the second best way to wake up, ever.” He smirked and kissed her.

He got out of bed to prepare himself and she stared at his very sexy and very round ass until he turned around and caught her staring.

She blushed and cleared her throat, “what’s the first best way to wake up?”

“I’ll tell you another day maybe.” He winked and out his clothes on.

“You can’t tell me this and then leave me without knowing ! Thats unfair!” She got up and started to run after him but he was just too fast and the warning alarm of the building rung. Telling them they needed to be out in ten minutes.

Felicity stopped running after him and hurried to prepare herself. Ten minutes later they were outside standing all in the same position and waiting for the captain to give them orders. One third of the troops were to do chores, the second third of the troops were to train and the last part, where Queen and Felicity were, was to go outside and check out the surroundings to see if the enemy prepared something.

Felicity and Queen prepared themselves and took their rifles then got out with their group.

“They’re heading dangerously toward our base Smoak.” Queen whispered and felicity took her phone to text Thea.

F - 9:26: be careful our group is getting close to the base.

T - 9:29: thanks for telling us, we see you in the radar. We’ll try to not shoot you. ;)

Felicity chuckled and put her phone back in her pocket discreetly before her and Timothy followed the group.

“Alright,” Diaz turned around and stopped them all. “There’s a building there I propose we go in there and see if the free men are inside.” The whole group nodded and Felicity looked at Queen with worry.

“Don’t worry Dig is already on the roof.” He whispered Int for her to hear and showed her the roof where Dig was.

They moved forward and stopped at the border of the forest and separated in three pairs.

Felicity carefully did a tour to find Thea and Sara in some bushes and told them she was with Queen so if they saw them if they could try to not shoot them.

The girls nodded and went back to their positions while Queen and her moved forward until Dig and the girls started shooting at the others.

Diaz was hurt and his wife was killed. Thea and Felicity’s troop went out and ran toward the invaders but Diaz took the fun he had behind his back and shoot Thea on the shoulder and she fell down.

“No!” Felicity yelled and ran toward Thea and shot Diaz in the way.

“Thea!” She shook her and saw a ghost of a smile on her face.

“I’m okay.” She whispered. “It just hurts like hell.” She tried to chuckled but grimaced when the bullet in her shoulder was hurting her.

“I’m so sorry speedy.” Felicity started weeping and pressed her hand on Thea’s wounded shoulder.

“Hey!” Harper yelled from behind and rushed to Thea’s side “what happened?”

“Diaz shot him.” Felicity answered and nodded toward the dead guy behind her.

“Who killed him.” Roy said through gritted teeth.

“Me. I did.” Felicity replied angrily. “Now we need to take her inside and you need to take the bullet out or sew her up if the bullet went through.” Sara and Harper picked her up and took her inside while Dig went down from his spot and felicity turned around to see the mess they’ve made.

Queen and her as well as Harper and Sara killed the four of them. Queen came beside her and looked at Diggle who nodded. He bent down and Dig shot him in the arm with no warning.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Felicity yelled.

“We need to wound you. You can’t possibly have come out alive with no scratch when all the others were killed.” Dig explained and shot her on her right calf. With no warning as well.

Felicity groaned in pain and fell to the ground.

“Hey!” Queen got up and helped her stand on her unharmed foot. “Well come back to the base now okay?” Felicity nodded and wrapped an arm around his shoulder to support her weight on him.

Thirty minutes and a lot of tears she’s later they were back to the base and were taken to the medical wing.

They had to fill a report and both agreed to say that Diaz lead them to this building just as if he knew someone was inside already. Then they were ambushed by some group of free men. They managed to shoot one in the shoulder but they killed their team mates so they ran but were hit on the fore arm and calf.

They were taken back to their room after that and felicity immediately called Thea.

“Are you okay?” She put on the speaker and rolled herself around the room to her side of the bed while Oliver laid beside her.

“I’m fine.” She sobbed and they heard Harper trying to soothe her behind her cries.

“You don’t seem okay girl are you sure?” Felicity asked.

“Yeah it’s just I’m so happy I can’t not cry.” Thea started and felicity waited for her friend to explain further.

“I... I don’t know how to explain it’s just.” Thea kept tittering and felicity calmed her down.

“Breathe and when you’re ready tell us what happened.” Queen said and Thea started again.

“I was with Harper and then he started crying and he told me he couldn’t lose another person he loves to a bullet and I didn’t understand so he started telling me that when he was younger he had a girl friend who he loves so much but had to get separated from her when they were of age. Which means around twelve and then he told me her name was Thea and that she was killed by an officer after he went on his first mission.” She didn’t have to say more because felicity had pulled the pieces together already.

“You found Roy.” She whispered. “But you killed him!” She yelled and Queen hushed her.

“I wanna listen keep it low Smoak.” He said.

“He said he faked his death because he had been chosen to become a spy and apparently he was told that I was dead. The fucking bastard told them we were dead.”

“But...”

“Hey,” Roy started. “Are you both hearing me?”

Queen and her said yes at the same time.

“Oliver.” Roy started but was cut by Felicity.

“Oliver?!” Felicity whispered and swallowed.

“Yes. Dude, you’re sitting beside Felicity. This whole time we all thought the others were dead but we weren’t.” Roy chuckled and Thea sniffled.

“Oliver is alive Felicity.”

Thea told her but she was oblivious to anything other than him. His blue eyes staring at her in disbelief while she was looking at her non dead first love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	5. Uncovered

Chapter 5

 

  
Uncovered

 

  
Felicity stared at the man beside her. This man she had grown attached to over the past month had in fact been the young boy she had loved so fondly when she was only 12 years old. She felt the tears threaten to spill on her cheeks but blinked them away.

She swallowed and took the phone to her ear.

“Speedy I’ll call you back tomorrow.” She hung up and stayed still with Oliver beside her standing as a statue in the bed.

“How.” She whispered. “I killed you. I saw you fall on the ground.” She let the tears fall freely down her cheeks.

“Remember at the waterfall when I told you that I had to fake my death to become a spy?” His voice was hoarse and when she turned around she realized he had shed his own tears.

She shook her head. “That’s impossible. Why did you never reach out?” Sadness slowly transformed into anger.

“I couldn’t. They said you died during your first mission. That there was an explosion.” She could hear the disgust in his voice at the prononciation of the last word.

“There was an explosion on my first mission. She started to explain and he stared at her. “We were south and there were some people who didn’t follow the rules. We were told to terminate them so that’s what we did. Thea and I were, amongst thousand, part of the ones who were blown by an explosion. It was an artisanal bomb but it still killed half of us. We were only thirteen back then. She and I were immediately sent to a nursery as soon as we got back. We had pieces of things in our legs that needed to be taken out.” She slowly pulled her leggings up and uncovered her scars.

Oliver sighed and closed his eyes, she could see how painful it was for him but it was for her too.

“I shouldn’t have left you. I should’ve been there to protect you. But I was enrolled by Palmer and he just brain washed me I guess.” Oliver looked down and played with his fingers.

Felicity put her hand on his and sighed. “It’s not your fault neither it is mine. But I truly thought you were dead.” Oliver took his free hand up her face and wipes her tears.

“I thought you were killed too Fel.” Oliver tried a small smile and she chuckled.

“It’s been a while since I haven’t been called fel by a dude.”

“A dude?” Oliver sounded offended and got up ready to throw himself on her.

“Yeah a dude! You’re a big muscled dude!” She started laughing and he threw himself on top of her and started tickling her.

She tried to wiggle herself out of hid grip but he was just too strong so she tried pleading him to stop.

“Please I’m begging please stop!” She tried to say between two tickles.

“Oh I’m not letting you go!” He stopped tickling her but kept his arms around her.

She calmed down and both her and Oliver were panting.

“I haven’t laughed this much since..” she tried to remember but it didn’t come. “I don’t even remember.” She shrugged.

“I do.” Felicity raised a brow and he chuckled probably remembering the imminent he was mentioning.

“What was it?”

“It was one of the few nights we sneaked out and slept together. I always tickled you and then we’d hug and we’ll fall asleep in each other’s arms.”

Felicity closed her eyes and the memories finally came back to her. She remembers holding Oliver for dear life and smelling his hair and his scent. She remembers each night they slept together he would tell her he adored her and he was so lucky to have her and then she’ll chuckled and say she was the luckiest.

“I remember.” She smiled and Oliver leaned down to kiss her.

She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. The bell rang in the building and the lights went all off immediately.

“Well. I guess it’s time to sleep.” Oliver chuckled and kissed Felicity’s cheeks then lay beside her under the thin covers.

“Good night.” The both sais at the same time.

  
Next morning they had a briefing with their superiors about what happened at the location the day before.

“Sir, we were ambushed. We couldn’t do anything.” Oliver told them but they weren’t convinced.

“How could you be outnumbered when our guess was that there were only three of them?” Their General asked hem slowly walking around them. “Were there more of them? You were six and how many of them was there?”

“We didn’t know until they attacked us. They were at least six but we don’t know if there’s more.”

“And how come you two are alive when no one else survived?” Felicity feared this question would be asked. She had no other choice but to invent the most plausible lie.

“We ran. Sir. We had no choice but to pull away and run but they still got us.” Felicity swallowed, she knew what happened to those who ran away from a battle.

“Do you know what happens to those who run Mr Clarke.” Their General stands in front of him and waist for his answer.

Oliver nodded slowly but then looked at felicity with confusion in his eyes. Of course he didn’t know. It’s been too long since he ran away from this system.

“You get a punishment sir.” Felicity blurted out.

“Take them to the chairs.” He had two massive men enter the room and grab them by the arm and led them to a secluded room when two chairs sat with a bowl of water at their feet.

They were sat in the chairs and their feet put the n the bowl of water. Felicity knew that Oliver realized what was going to happen since she saw him at the verge of crying. She nodded and smiled. He tried to smile back but it didn’t convince her.

The electric wires were put on the chair and their hands were tied on the arm chair.

They set the first shock at 20 milliamps and turned the generator on. Felicity and Oliver felt the jolt of electricity go through their body and get accentuated by the fact that their feet were wet.

Felicity hissed in pain and saw Oliver’s jaw tighten. After a long minutes the jolts stopped but they weren’t done yet. They set the electricity shocks at 76 milliamps.

When they turned the electricity on Felicity’s and Oliver’s bodies went into shock. Their muscles contracted and they couldn’t breathe for a short minute. The more the electricity went through their bodies the more they felt tired and Felicity felt her strength slowly fade away. Her eyelids and her head were heavy and she saw Oliver’s head hang low before she blacked out.

  
When she re opened her eyes Felicity still felt pain all over her body and especially where the jolts of electricity had been put on her arms and feet. Her throat was sore and her feet were swollen and red. She attempted to get up but ended up on her knees and hands. Everything was blurry but there was someone else just in front of her.

She crawled there painfully as her sore arms and legs were making her life difficult by not wanting to move. She still managed to get to where the other body was and the closer she got the less blurry she saw.

When she was right above the body she recognized Oliver. She checked if he was breathing and when she knew he was she started trying to wake him up but in vain. She was way too tired and sleep took over her as she started crying on Oliver’s chest.

“Felicity.” She heard someone whisper close to her ear. They said it again and again. Like a mantra. She groaned and turned her head the other side hoping they’d stop calling her.

“Felicity.” This time her name was spoke aloud and with more conviction. The voice started to panic and she felt them shake her like a tree.

“Felicity!” They yelled and she opened her eyes startled. The person was holding her in their arms and whispering sweet things to her as to soothe her or themselves. She didn’t really know she was still half asleep.

“What.” She sais but her throat was still tight and her voice still hoarse.

“Oh thank god you’re okay!” He said. Oliver. It’s Oliver. He’s awake.

Felicity leaned back to look at him and see the tears in his eyes. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and captured his lips with hers. He’s alive. He’s well. They both are. When they broke the kiss they were both laughing crying and holding each other for dear life.

“I thought you were in a come or something.” She whispered in his ear and held him tighter but loosened her grip when she heard him wince in pain.

“What do you mean?” He whispered too, probably unable to go above a whisper without losing his voice after all the yelling they did back in the torture room.

“I first woke up and you wouldn’t respond to me calling out your name. I shook you like a tree but you just wouldn’t open your eyes.” She cried and he wrapped his arms around her.

“Shhh it’s okay baby I’m here. I’m alive. We’re both alive. And we need to move.” He attempted to get up but didn’t last long when on his legs.

“I have no strength Oliver. I can’t walk and neither can you.” He nodded and sat back in front of Felicity.

“When we have enough strength we need to go to the hideout. We’re in the mountain. Which means we’re close to the waterfall. There’s supplies there and everything we need.” It was Felicity’s turn to nod and she laid on her back and Oliver wrapped his arms protectively around her waist.

They both fell asleep again and woke up when it was completely dark outside and with no lamp they had to get up and try to find the waterfall with the moon as their only light.

“Are you sure this is the way?” Felicity has her hands in front of her and often bumped into Oliver’s back.

“No. But I can hear the water so we mustn’t be that far.” He shushed her and made her listen and she heard it too, the water sounds tickled her left ear and her body went on auto pilot right to where the sound comes from. Oliver walked behind her and five minutes later they were in front of the waterfall.

Oliver took her by the hand and led her in the water and behind the water fall. They climbed on the rocks and sat against the wall.

“Why did we have to climb by the water? I’m cold now!” Felicity shivered and blindly seek for the cover she knew was somewhere around.

“Here.” Oliver threw the cover Felicity was so desperately looking for and she immediately put it on her and curled up in a ball trying to warm herself up as soon as possible.

She felt Oliver lay beside her and put the cover on both of them and his arm went around her waist.

“Can we share?” He whispered and smiled against her cheek.

“Yes.” She turned around and wrapped her leg around his and her head came to rest on his chest as they once again fell asleep.

  
When she woke up Felicity felt her body even more sore than it was the day before. Everything hurt and she couldn’t move. Apparently Oliver felt the same since he had his eyes open and they both looked at each other but both unable to make a single move.

“Felicity you’re bruised everywhere.” He said with a sad look “Look at our feet.” She looked down to see both their feet swollen and twice the size they should normally be. Those electric shocks really didn’t go easy on them.

She rolled on herself until she was just one roll from falling in the water and rolled once more. When her skin hit the water she felt electricity run through it entirely but the water was soothing the pain in her feet and her muscles.

She sat on the natural bench and called Oliver. He rolled too and fell in the water splashing her face. He then managed to swim to the natural bench and sat beside her.

“We can’t go back to the camp yet. We’re too weak.” Felicity started.

“I know.” Oliver answered.

“What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I’m going to take a break from writing this fic for some time, just the time to finish my other fic then I’ll come back. Love you lots

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! It's always a pleasure to read your impressions about what I write, feel free to type whatever you want to in the comment box down here ;).


End file.
